R13 Application Kelber, Tamae, De Bellard, Bermudes Title: The California State University ? Interdisciplinary Cancer Meeting (CSU-ICM) ? Targeting Mechanisms of Therapy Resistance PROJECT SUMMARY According to the most recent studies, the average mortality across all cancer types remains at over 30%. To develop transformative solutions to central problems in oncology research, we have established the biennial California State University ? Interdisciplinary Cancer Meeting (CSU-ICM). This application is to support the 2020 meeting that will be held on Friday, November 6 at the California State University Northridge, Plaza del Sol Performance Hall. The theme for the 2020 CSU-ICM will be Targeting Mechanisms of Therapy Resistance. Currently, there is a need for cancer research meetings that provide an affordable and focused platform for interdisciplinary exchange between life scientists, non-life scientists and cancer experts. The first CSU-ICM meeting held in 2018 welcomed keynote speaker Dr. Joan Brugge from Harvard Medical School and involved over 150 participants from 10 CSU and 2 UC campuses in California and 1 non-California university. This funding application is based upon preliminary data that we collected from this inaugural event demonstrating diversity of participation at ethnic, discipline, geographic and institute levels. Thus, we postulate that strategic expansion of this meeting will further stimulate novel, collaborative lines of investigation that lead to transformative advances in cancer research and increase diversity in oncology research. The short talk sessions will be chaired by faculty leaders in their respective fields and designed to involve trainees from the undergraduate to postdoctoral levels - increasing the upward mobility of those traditionally underrepresented in cancer research. Involvement of a survivor-advocate will enhance the real need to ensure that even the most basic science research is grounded in clear personal need. The world-renowned keynote speakers ensure the highest quality of scientific exchange. The faculty flash-talk session will highlight ongoing cancer-related work from within the diverse CSU community. Finally, the poster session is designed to foster scientific exchange, networking opportunities and constructive feedback on work-in-progress. In summary, the CSU-ICM is designed to put into action core mission of the California State University system, which includes the advancement of scientific knowledge, learning, and discovery; the promotion of professional development; and the preparation of a diverse scientific workforce while also fulfilling an important need in the broader cancer research community.